Intertwining Fingers
by Oilux
Summary: Based off the comic written by beekwhy on tumblr. Francis and Arthur got caught together, and it's been to long since they have had any kind of physical contact at all. 2P!FrUK No smut, if that's what your thinking.


This is based off the wordless comic that beekwhy made on tumblr. She is one of my favorite artists, so when she made this comic I knew I had to write something for it.

Comic can be found here: beekwhy . tumblr post/27039874645/im-sorry-for-the-stupid-wordless-comic-youre

She owns the plot, and Hima owns Hetalia.

* * *

Once a month, the regular nations met up with their so called 'others'. Those beings that America liked to called the '2-players'. They were the exact opposite of what they themselves were, not only in personality but in what they represented. The nations hardly ever got along with their other's, finding them to opposite of them to get along with.

The main difference though, was that everything was opposite, including the relationships that everyone had with each other. China wasn't afraid of Russia, Prussia and Elizabeta got along great, and perhaps the most different, Francis were not only more than tolerable of each other, they were known to be a couple.

The news of their relationship, however weird it was, got out one day when the other Matthew happened to walk in right in the middle of their important 'business' in the bathroom. He had run out screaming and everyone else flocked to see what could make him want his eyes torn out of his head. They're answer was given very quickly as they saw Francis trying to pull up his pants and Arthur fixing his hair.

The two were so different, that everyone who wasn't at the meeting that day didn't believe them. After a while, the hype of their sudden 'announcement' (as others would say) of their relationship, died down. Francis and Arthur never commented on it, nor did they show any public displays of affection. After a month, everyone was wondering if they imagined it.

It was another meeting, almost two months after the discovery of their relationship, that everyone got another glimpse at their hidden relationship. Francis and Arthur were standing next to each other, not saying a word, but a bit closer to each other than normal people would be. Francis sucked on the end of one of his 'cancer sticks' while Arthur inhaled the bitter taste of second hand smoke. He hated how Francis would smoke so often, but he knew it would do no good to bring something up so he just stayed quiet.

There were England and France on the other side of the room, arguing like they always did. Arthur watched as France started doing his 'ohonhonhon' laugh that made even him shudder. France grabbed England and began to pepper the others arm with kisses. Arthur looked at them with a bit of fascination, glancing up at Francis. It seemed that the two player counter part was interested in something else though.

He went back to staring at the other versions of them just in time to see France kiss England on the lips before running in the other direction, laughing as loudly as he could while England furiously chased after him with a frying pan he grabbed from Hungary. Arthur looked down at the floor, disappointed and a bit sad. Ever since they had been caught in the bathroom Francis hadn't seemed to want to have anything to do with him. Arthur couldn't help but think that it was somehow his fault a bit.

Arthur let out a sigh, not noticing how the action made Francis turn towards him. Francis had seen everything that Arthur did, from the kisses of his other to the hits with a frying pan. He saw when Arthur bent his head and let out a sigh that he thought Francis wasn't paying attention to. Francis glanced around the room, and seeing everyone stare at their counterparts, gently wound his fingers around Arthur's giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Arthur started at the touch, almost letting out a very unmanly squeal that was very much like him. He bit his lip though, intertwining his fingers in an effort to get as much contact as he could. He could feel a blush spread across his cheeks and reach up to his ears, but he didn't mind at all. he smiled to himself, glancing up at the man who's hand he was holding to see a smile there as well, almost making the cigarette fall out of the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," Arthur whispered, almost unheard by the roar of the meeting that was still going on. He was heard though, by the most important member in the room to him.

"...Je t'aime aussi, Arthur," the other man mumbled back just as quietly. No one glanced at the two during their moment, and for that they were happy.

Arthur knew right then and there, that no matter what happened everything was going to be okay.


End file.
